Until The Dead Do Us Apart  Part I
by FallenAngelGM
Summary: After the events of Drifters of the Dead, Takashi finally puts a term with his feelings and chooses to hold on to a promise he did in his childhood. Will she say yes?


_A __HIGH __SCHOOL __OF __THE __DEAD __fanfiction__  
><em>_By __G.__Michel __a.k.a. __Fallen'ArcAngel __/ __FallenAngelGM_

_UNTIL __THE __DEAD __DO __US __APART_

_PART __I__  
><em>**_RAY _****_OF _****_RECKLESSNESS_**

_Timeline:After __Drifters __of __the __Dead __OVA_

_Narrator:Takashi __Komuro_

I've been thinking about it a lot. It's sort of stupid and quite childish actually, but in this world turned to hell, we haven't got much to lose. No, that's not right… Actually, I do have much to lose; Kohta, Alice, Saya, Saeko, Miss Shizuka, but most of all… Well, you know… her. I looked and opened that small box in my hand. While looking at its content, I wondered what would be her reaction. From my point of view, she might be shocked. Of course she would, any girl would. But if I was living my final days, I didn't want them with regret in my soul.

That pollen from the hydrangea leaves pulled quite a stunt on us. Everyone imagined sexual moments with someone else. I had a hallucination of all girls minus Alice on top of me, trying to have sex with me, but in reality I was holding off four of "them" in my sleep. Luckily I was saved by my friends. How lucky can you get! Too bad reality was more frightening, I was enjoying myself in that dream of mine. I'm a man after all. We decided we'd spend one more night at the beach and head off back to the mainland. Some of "them" might be popping out again. It's a crying shame, that place was paradise. The only place we actually let our worries and stress flew away. Oh well…

I sat by the shore. I had put back my pants, but remained shirtless. I didn't mind, but that swimwear just wasn't me. I looked at the horizon. The sun was about to start setting from the sky to the ocean. Truly, as corny as it may seem, a sunset is truly a beautiful and romantic scenery. I wish she was next to me right now, but I just don't know how to talk to her. Well, I do of course; after all we've been through with "them" and all. It was more than that; if she was next to me, I'd have to talk about the thing that have been weighting on my mind. And to be honest, that chance was the only one I had. Correct that; that chance was the only ROMANTIC one I had.

Well, a man's got to do what a man's got to do!

I was about to stand up until a voice held me back on the sandy ground. "Okay, what's wrong with you?" Saya sat next to me. "Come on," She patted me on my back. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Saya, I…"

"Takashi, I've known you since childhood. And every time you feel bumped out about something, you seclude yourself in your own little world. Now tell me what's up this time!"

That's Saya for you. She could be bossy in an authority way, but that's just cover to show how much she cared about everyone else. It was good to have her around.

"Thank you." I smiled. "You're always like that, caring first about the people around you."

"Because I'm a nice person, that's why! Duh!"

"Right you are." I let out a small laugh. "Actually, everything's fine. I was thinking of doing something. And you might think I'm crazy doing that."

"Well," She readjusted her glasses. "In case you aren't aware of it yet, the world is overrun by 'them', therefore I don't think whatever what you're planning can be as crazy as the world's actual state."

I tilted my head to the side and lifted my eyebrows. She had a point. Actually, she was right, very right. What was I afraid of? I've been fighting hordes of these things. What should I fear to talk to her about "that simple thing"?

"Here." I gave her the small box I held in my pocket.

She opened it and a huge flush covered her face. She lit as a star if you ask me.

"Look here, Takashi," She gave back the box in hesitantly. "I appreciate the offer… I mean, you're an awesome guy and I like you… but not in…"

"Whoa!" I blushed at my own turn. I think I was just as embarrassed as her now. "You're beautiful, smart and cute and all... well, in your own way... but it's not meant for you… Sorry!"

"Oh!" She turned her face away swiftly as her ponytails swung by. "I knew that!" Her expression suddenly changed. And it was a load of anger, though I was about to know why. "I swear to God if it's meant for Saeko, I'm killing you right now!"

"No, no! Not her either! Besides, I can understand Rei being jealous of her, but why you?"

"Because I said so!" She briefly answered watching the orange horizon.

A moment of long seconds placed itself between us before one of us broke the ice again.

"Don't get me wrong, Takashi." She said in a calm tone. "Saeko is beautiful, wise, strong, smart and everything. I myself admire her a lot." She stood up and started walking back to the others. She stopped after a few steps and smiled warmly at me. "But she's too perfect for you."

I sighed with a smile concluding my choice. "Yeap, she is."

"So, do you want me to go fetch her for you?"

"Nah," I stood and patted away the sand off my pants. "I have to do this on my own. So you're okay with this?"

"Well, sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, in the state we are, I thought you'd told me it's childish and selfish and all."

"Oh, it is childish all right." She paused a moment, shrugging. "But not selfish. There's nothing wrong wanting happiness when in Hell, right? Besides, you guys would be fulfilling your childhood promise, so it's a good thing."

Wow, I didn't even think about that. I would be accomplishing that promise. Who would have thought that a world of hell could bring out some rays of heaven?

Saya and I walked back to the others. Miss Shizuka and Alice were playing fetch with Zeke. I watched them and that scene filled with playfulness and giggles was so peaceful, you wouldn't believe the world had gone to the toilet bowl. Kohta was checking out the weaponry making sure everyone had enough ammunitions of their own. That dude was a soldier to the fullest. Rei and Saeko were having a casual conversation. It was good to see them getting along as such. Usually they were only getting along because they had to. I didn't mind being the object of their fantasies (yeap, I'm a stud), but the love triangle thing was exhausting to bear. Well, that triangle was about to be snapped for good.

"Hey girls." I told Rei and Saeko.

"Hi Takashi." Replied Saeko with a smile.

"What's up? You're okay, right?" Followed Rei.

"Oh, that will depend how you'll answer him." Saya walked away towards Kohta. "By the way, congratulations in advance."

"Um, thanks."

The ladies both looked at me with puzzled looked. "What did she meant by that?" Rei asked raising an eyebrow. Saeko looked calmed but I could see deep in her eyes that she wandered about the conversation Saya and I had, but she wasn't forcing anything. While Rei's behavior was the complete opposite, but in a way I was touched. Her eyes started wearing a worried look as she laid her hand on my arm. Her thumb delicately cherished my skin and it was a delightful pleasure. Saeko followed on the other side and did the same on my shoulder. She smiled and showed nothing but support and reassurance. She was beautiful, amazingly beautiful, and strong, wise and many good qualities. She was perfect and I admired her for that. But Saya was right; she was too perfect for me. And I had one chance to hold this promise and I just couldn't play with my feelings and hers anymore. I had to do it.

"I'm fine, both of you. Thank you for the concern."

"It's good to hear."

"But actually…" I took a deep breath. This is it, now or never. "Rei…" I looked at her dead in her eyes with a peaceful smile and stare. "There is something I would like to talk about with you. Will you have a walk with me?"

I don't know how my body reacted, but I realized after asking my question, my hand automatically went holding hers. Rei was blushing as Hell and it was worth to see it. It was… very adorable. Yeah, very cute.

"Um…" She stammered while having a difficulty looking at me. "Y-Yeah, of course. I-I'll get our weapons, just in case we run into them."

"Sure. I'll wait here."

She jogged towards Kohta to grab our weapons. Saya had a quick conversation with her and by the look Rei flushed rapidly again, I know what was the topic.

Saeko stood next to me. She approached and landed a swift kiss on my lips. Just fast enough before anybody saw something. I looked at her with surprise, while her smile remained peaceful, but with something in it: a little sadness and a final acknowledgement.

"That is your choice, isn't it?"

I looked at her seriously and answered her. "It has been since childhood. My stubbornness led me astray for a long time, but I won't be indecisive anymore. Otherwise, I'll just die on the inside… and I'll go insane knowing this…"

Saeko lowered her eyes a little bit. She was still smiling, but I knew I was breaking her heart a little... Perhaps more than I thought. She had feelings for me. Despite how much I liked her a lot, it wasn't the same with Rei. Saeko was perfect, just too perfect. And I wasn't worthy of that.

"Then make these days count and worth living. Okay?" She hugged me.

I replied to her action. "I will."

Rei returned with our weapons. As we parted away, she flushed of jealousy of what she just saw, as usual. I didn't want to go into a fight over the meaning of what she just saw, so I grabbed her hand and asked her if she was ready. I showed a sort of smile filled with adoration for her. Her face reverted to her shy one. I didn't even know I was capable of doing such a thing. Incredible, the thing you'll find out within you when the world reaches its end. We didn't know how long our lonely moment would last, but I had a feeling it would be for a few hours, I'd say. Saeko walked to Rei and tapped her shoulder leaning to her ear and whispering, "Take good care of him." She became confused as she was watching her love rival walking towards the others, but my next word snapped her back to reality.

"Ready?"

"Yes, yes I am."

We walked a good deal of a distance, not too close, but not too far either. We sat a bit further from the shore and watched the sun, now half-submerged. There was a nice and warm breeze and the scenery was heavenly. I've always saw in movies romantic scenes in such places and I always thought it was cliché and corny. Now I knew why it was something reused many times.

My eyes looked at Rei's face now leaning on my right shoulder. Her auburn eyes sparked to the setting sunlight. I felt like sinking in them. I've always knew she was beautiful. But this time, as this right moment, it seems it's the first time I'm seeing her true beauty. I realized how much of an idiot have been all this time. She always loved me, even when she was with Hasagi (which sort of made me feel sorry for him), and it took a zombie-apocalypse to make me realize how much I loved her and how deeply I needed her at my side. Well, better late than sorry.

"I just noticed," she said. "How come you've put your pants back on?"

"That swimwear isn't me…" I answered. "Why, did you like me in a speedo? I can strip for you if you want."

She laughed. "You pervert." The air filled with small laughter before falling to the noise of the waves.

"I'm sorry Rei."

"What?"

"I killed him, you know." We both looked in each other's eyes with sorrow remembering Hasagi. "I killed Hasagi, my best friend and your boyfriend. I want to apologize for that properly to you. You probably will never forgive me for this… and I'll understand if you don't."

I felt miserable bringing that up, but in all truth, I never apologized properly for killing him. I wanted to close that chapter once and for all. I had to. I killed her man in front of her.

"You're right. You killed my boyfriend." She said in an empty and cold tone. Quite expected. "And I won't forgive you for this… I never will."

It was to be expected that she'd be holding a grudge against me for that. At least, that's what I thought. Surprisingly, I found out I was wrong when she held my face and smiled lovely at me.

"How can I forgive you, when there's no reason to?"

"But, I…"

"What you killed was one of 'them'. Not him. Otherwise, you would have killed him a long time ago, right?"

I nodded and smiled to her logic. She was right. Hasagi sacrificed himself for us. And I know I'd get chewed off by him in Heaven if I were to not protect her faithfully. He protected her, now it was my turn.

I pulled her and made her sit against my chest and hugged her. Her face snuggled onto my neck as she landed as few kisses on it. I think my brain just went on meltdown feeling them. And she didn't stop. I let out a soft moan and became hypnotized by the pleasure she was filling me with. My mind became hazy and my body rested on the sand while she put herself on top of me. I looked at her, she looked at me. I cherished her long orange hair. God, did I miss them! Her fingers played with mine, it felt like a goddess' caress. I kissed her hand's palm and she smiled at the gesture.

"Back at Saya's house," I said. "You told me you didn't know how else to reach me…"

"Yes… I did."

"The truth is, you already had. I just kept on shutting the door on you… It's no surprise you left me afterward."

A silence installed itself between us, but by the look of her warm eyes, I could see the words, "It's okay, don't worry about it." Every hard thing I had to say were told. Wait, no... One last thing was left.

"You know, about Saeko…"

Her tone changed. "Yeah, what about her?" Figures…

"She's quite the perfect woman." Just like that, she got off from me and sat by my side. She was mad all right. But I continued. I had to. "Beautiful, strong, wise, cool-headed and pretty awesome too. That's how I see and for that, I admire her for that."

She stood up, loaded with jealousy of course. "Then maybe you'd like her to keep you company instead. Let me go get her for you."

Nope. I was going to let it end like that. I drop-kicked her in the legs and she yelled and fell in my arms, bridal style.

"What are you…?"

"While you, Rei, you're loudmouthed, overactive, impulsive, noisy and most of all, full of recklessness."

I could see anger building up in her face. That didn't let me a lot of time to change the mood. But it was okay. All I need was an instant of a second. And that's what I used.

I kissed her. Finally, it was done. Not in words yet, but my love for her was declared. And I could already feel her anger cooling down from the contact of our lips.

"But you're my 'ray of recklessness.' You're… that light that smiles at me, you've shown to me how much you cared for me while I hardly gave you anything back, you have faith in me, you stood at my side and worried about me. Saeko is perfect, from head to toe. But I don't need perfect; I need you, Rei. I need my Rei of Recklessness."

I reached for the small box that was in my pocket. Opening it, I grabbed what was inside. Her stare became as wide as the planet when she saw it.

"And call me childish, but I really want to hold that promise we did during our childhood. I need you, I want you, but most importantly… I love you, Rei."

Water started gathering fast in her eyes as she covered her mouth. I was moved by her reaction and my heart was on a rollercoaster. But I was glad. I let it all out.

"So I'll ask you again, Rei Miyamato," I slipped a diamond ring around her finger. Yeah, I stole it in a jewelry store while we were searching for survivors and supplies. So the hell what? "Will you marry me?"

Her answer physically came as she grabbed my face and pulled to hers to kiss me passionately. My body on top of hers, that delicious kiss led me to reply with seductive caresses of my own; from her hair, down to her warm and voluminous chest, towards her magnificent legs, everything. My treasure, my pleasure.

She parted slowly from our kiss, tears hooked to her eyes. "I don't care if it's the end of the world. I'm with you Takashi and I love you so much! Of course I'll marry you and I'll stand by you forever!"

Our making-out session resumed. Finally, my Rei and I, we were together, and so deep in love. Yeah, the world was overrun by zombies. Hell, zombies could come near us and kill us right now; I'd have no regret now. That bath of lust and love I was in, I just didn't care about everything else for that moment. Everything outside became the least of my concern. As I looked at my fiancée's eyes, I felt blessed and completed. What I was looking at, that's all I need right now. And I wouldn't let anything interrupt this golden moment.

The sun's light was almost gone. Luckily, the moon was about to take its place to light up the dark of the night. We were in an instant where the sun and moon were sort of meeting together. It wasn't dark enough, but it wasn't an afternoon anymore. It was perfect right now.

After many minutes of lips-locking and our hands only cherishing the surfaces of our bodies, our inner instincts took over and decided to go the next level. I was glad we were far enough from the shore. We wouldn't have to worry about getting wet, though for Rei I don't think it would make a difference.

Rei opened her mouth and my tongue started wrestling with hers. She was strong, but so was I. My tongue force further more into her mouth and I could feel a submitted moan coming from her. Her legs spread and she locked her thighs to my waist. I grabbed two those two delicious members of her body. So warm and burning hot, I just kept on running my fingers roughly on her skin. More moaning came from her. God that was such a turn-on!

I grabbed her by the waist and made her sit on me. She laced her arms around me and we paused staring at each other happily. She looked at her ring again and tears flew once more from her eyes. I wiped them with my thumps and softly kissed her lips before pulling away to look at her. She still didn't believe it, same for me. And yet, it was. I still can't believe I pull that off, and man was I relieved that I did!

"Hey." I cherished her cheek. "It's real, okay?"

"I know." She nodded cherishing my hair.

We resumed kissing and making out again. My urges started to take the better of me and I could tell it was the same for her. One of my hands climbed to her hair and untied the red ribbon holding her long and beautiful red hair.

"You love it when my hair's down?"

"I love all of you, period."

She smiled and hummed seductively and resumed kissing me. The other hand started pulling down her green thin bikini top. I still don't know how I did it, but my fingers instantly unclipped her top. Yeap, urges.

I didn't hesitate tasting her warm breasts. I was like a kid enjoying himself for the first in an amusement park, but 1000 times better. And hearing her soft cries of joy, it looked like I was doing a good job.

She lied down on the sand pulling me on top of her. A moment of heavy breathing and eye-gazing happened between the two of us. Smiling and just looking at each other, it was like telling each other "I love you" in so many different ways inside this silence. Her hands traced downwards from my chest to my… pants. Wow… that was daring of her. Nonetheless, that's one of her qualities I admire about her. And honestly, with all that love and kissing in the air, it was a matter of time before we'd head there. In case that would happened, I had brought a condom that Kohta gave me for this "moment." It looks like he predicted well.

She grabbed my pants and speedo underwear pulling them down; my hands did the same for her jean shorts. We were finally naked. Though my body was excited, I felt a little nervous. I didn't know for her, but for me it was going to be my… well… first time. I lied down next to her and slowly unwrapped the plastic package that was in my hand, then finally "suited up" for the occassion. It was done.

"Hey…" Returning on top of her, I looked embarrassed saying that. Damn… "This is… you know… my…"

Her finger shut my lips. She smiled softly. "It's my first time too."

"It is?" I sounded surprised. "I thought you and Hasagi…"

She waved her head lightly for a no.

"Then… It might sting a little, so…"

"It's okay. I know you'll be careful…"

We kissed each other passionately before we led ourselves to the "final act."

Her arms laced tightly around my neck and I placed myself carefully between her legs. Her "entrance" was so wet and aroused. The tip of my manhood touched her spot making her twitch and moan a little. She was as nervous and scared as I am, but it was going to be okay; we both believed that.

Delicately and slowly, I slid myself into her. She winced to the stinging pain.

"Are you all right?" I asked now worried.

"It's okay... It's gone now…" She said in a relieved tone.

I nodded. I motioned again into her. Only this time, it was as it was sucked in. Both of us moaned seductively.

I keep on thrusting back and forth with the same movement. Our breaths were hard and hardening, our bodies were sweating buckets by the second, but the pleasure just kept on rising. I kept on going faster, deeper and harder and by the sound of the sensual pleas for more, that ecstasy in her was as high as mine. My god! I've heard how the first time is always the best, but this was nothing compared to anything I've seen in movies or imagined or even dreamed of. This was... perfect!

As our foreheads touched each other, her face was torn down by satisfaction and so was mine. Her legs tightened more around my waist and her fingernails scratched my back under the pressure of the feeling we were both sharing. I have to say, those scratches felt so good! The smacking sound became louder as I speeded up the rhythm.

"Takashi!" She said in delight, breathing heavily. "Oh god, I love you!"

I didn't know how long went by, but it felt like hours that we were making love. Her grip against my body tightened, my "hardness" was soaked in her womanhood. It was sliding back and far as if it was in a waterslide. I felt something building up in it, and building up fast. I felt like a volcano and I was going on an eruption soon. I knew what that meant.

"Rei… I'm… I'm about to…"

She interrupted me pressing her lips against mine. "It's okay. Give me everything, all of it.

And then finally, I pushed one last thrust into her, the last and strongest of all, coming hard with it a big wave of warm liquid inside of her (well, not exactly since I used protection...) On her side, I felt she splashed a tsunami onto my third leg. The peak of sexual satisfaction was reached. And that was outstanding!

The moon shined in the night sky and a cool breeze blew on the beach. Thank God for that, we were as hot as boiling water. We lay naked holding each other still catching our breath. Rei's head rested on my shoulder and a sigh of satisfaction left out of her. I kissed her forehead and I looked at the moon letting my thoughts do some talking.

I finally (and properly) confessed my love to Rei, I asked her to marry me and to top it all, we made love beautifully. My friends were there, and Rei was by my side. Other than losing them, nothing scared me anymore. Sure it was still hell out there, but it doesn't mean its game over, right? We were going to make it. I'd make sure of it.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me with tender eyes. I smiled to her, landing a soft kiss on her lips.

"About how happy I am right now… with you." She caressed my cheek and smiled.

"We should head back to the others. They'll probably think we were doing what we just did."

"Well," We started putting back our clothes. "I'm pretty sure they already know what we're doing."

"Though I have a feeling Miss Shizuka will ask for details..."

My face froze. "Oh, God... I'd rather be facing 'them' solo than this..."

"Same here..."

We shared a short laugh, along with a tender kiss before putting ourselves on the way back to the others. I believe for the first time in my life, those steps I was making were lighter. Like a huge burden had disappeared from them. Man, it felt good.

We arrived a few feet away from the campfire. It seems Kohta was telling a ghost story because Alice and Miss Shizuka seemed to be scared to death while Saya bored to death and Saeko laughing a little. Suddenly, the thing I didn't want to happen just happened; the "all eyes on us" thing. Everyone looked at both of us walking towards the campfire holding each other. Clearly everyone knew what we did, save Alice. But thousands of questions went flying about the ring around Rei's finger. By the look of Miss Shizuka's eyes, she was set to gunfiring us with loads of questions. Oh brother...

The world was drowning in Zombie-Hell, but I had my friends and the love of my life at my side. It was okay for me. We'd have to keep living and moving on, but I was okay with that. That was our lives now, for me, Rei and this small family dear to me.

_To __be __continued..._

- End of part I


End file.
